Diao Chan
'Abilities' ---- Drop Dead Gorgeous Cost: ''- Cooldown: '''-'' *Passive - 'When Diao Chan uses 'Phantom Assault Q' or 'Shadow Dance Strike R 'on the target. she will consume all '''Sentimental' stacks on them to deal of target's maximum Health x [consumed Sentimental stacks] bonus magic damage (maximum 1350 damage). When Diao Chan performs a basic attack, she will deal of target's maximum Health x [target's Sentimental stacks] bonus physical damage (maximum 300 damage) on the target, but it doesn't consume target's stacks. ---- Phantom Assault Q Cost: 50 / 60 / 70 / 80/ 90 Mana '''Cooldown: '''11 seconds *''Active 1st Cast - ''Diao Chan leaves her shadow at the current position before she launches herself through the target allied or enemy unit, dealing 80/130/180/230/280 + AP magic damage if the target is an enemy unit. After 0.2 seconds, Diao Chan can cast this skill once as the 2nd cast within 5 seconds. Phantom Lost Q Cost: ''- Cooldown: '''-'' *Active 2nd Cast - 'Diao Chan teleports back and replaces herself on the shadow's location. ---- 'Mara Veil W' 'Cost:' ''60 / 65 / 70 / 75 / 80 Mana '''Cooldown: '''16 / 15 / 14 / 13 / 12 seconds *''Active - ''Diao Chan casts this skill on herself or an enemy unit, the effect depends on target’s side. **''Diao Chan - ''Diao Chan applies a Mara Veil buff on herself that reduces 50% of the incoming damage for 2/3/4/5/6 hits or until the effect wears off within 8 seconds. Within its duration, Diao Chan also gains 7% Spell Vamp and 5 bonus Attack Damage for each damage reduction's stacks she currently has, up to 14%/21%/28%/35%/42% Spell Vamp and 10/15/20/25/30 bonus Attack Damage. **''Enemy Unit - ''Diao Chan immobilizes a target unit for 1/1.25/1.5/1.75/2 and applies a Sentimental stack on them. ---- A Sad and Sentimental E Cost: 35 Mana '''Cooldown: '''1.5 seconds *''Passive - ''Every 6 seconds, Diao Chan gains a magical orb stack, she can store them up to 3 stacks. *''Active - ''Diao Chan consumes a magical orb stack and sends a magical orb in a line, dealing 50/80/110/140/170 + AP magic damage to all enemies hit and applying a Sentimental stack to all of them. Each Sentimental stack from Diao Chan's skills reduces 15% Movement Speed and 10% Magic Resist for 3 seconds, this effect can stack up to 3 times (45% Movement Speed and 30% Magic Resist). *''Note - ''This skill requires a magical orb stack to be able to cast its effect. *''Note - ''The interval to get each magical orb stack can be reduced by Cooldown Reduction effects. ---- Mara Astonishing Dance R Cost: 100 / 125 / 150 Mana '''Cooldown: '''80 / 70 / 60 seconds *''Active 1st Cast - ''Diao Chan performs her ultimate esoteric Mara Astonishing Dance, restoring all magical orb stacks on A Sad and Sentimental E, applying a Sentimental stack to all nearby enemy heroes once, and within the next 8/11/14 seconds, she can use Shadow Dancing Strike R multiple times until the duration wears off. *''Note - ''This skill can be activated only when there is at least one enemy hero within range. Shadow Dance Strike R Cost: ''- Cooldown: '''-'' *Active 2nd Cast - 'Diao Chan dashes toward the farthest enemy hero with at least 1 '''Sentimental' stack within the range of Mara Astonishing Dance R, dealing 100/160/220 + AP magic damage to the target and at the same time she becomes immune to all crowd controls for 1 second. *''Note - ''This skill can be activated only when there is at least an enemy hero with 1 Sentimental stack within range. ---- 'Skins' ---- Category:Heroes